An inkjet printer discharges ink drops on paper using, for example, piezoelectric elements, thermal elements, or electrostatic actuators so that the discharged ink forms images on the paper. A continuous paper holder or automatic sheet feeder (ASF) is also typically attached to the inkjet printer, and the printer conveys roll paper supplied from the continuous paper holder or feeds individual sheets of paper supplied from an automatic sheet feeder in a specific direction to record images on the supplied paper while controlling the transportation of the paper and the discharge of the ink drops on the paper.
An inkjet printer of this general type supplies paper from a paper supply opening rendered at the back of the printer case (housing) to a paper transportation path and, at the same time, discharges ink drops on the paper from an ink head disposed to a carriage at a specific position on the paper. The paper is discharged from a paper exit rendered at the front of the housing.
The roll paper holder or ASF (automatic sheet feeder) can be freely installed to and removed from some inkjet printers built so that the roll paper holder or ASF (automatic sheet feeder) can be installed appropriately to the printer for carrying out a desired printing application. An inkjet printer of this type is taught and described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. H 11-348364 (FIG. 1). This inkjet printer requires the user to recognize whether the roll paper holder or the ASF is installed to the printer for the printer to operate properly. To do so requires changing the setup which increases the burden on the user and is bothersome. In addition, the user must also load the appropriate paper into the paper transportation path according to whether the roll paper holder is installed, the ASF is installed, or if neither is installed. If the paper is mistakenly loaded problems can occur as different types of paper may collide inside the paper transportation path.